fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Asaki Nashi
Asaki Nashi (朝木 梨 Asaki Nashi) is one of the four main characters from Astral Pretty Cure. Nashi is a cheerful, charismatic and quite upbeat, but in addition to those traits, has a childish side and secretly, has a low self esteem. Nashi's alter ego is Cure Soleil '( キュア ソレイユ ''Kyua Siyeru) and she is based on the sun and courageous wishes. Bio Appearance Nashi has short, pecan hair tied in three seperate low pigtails, each with a white scrunchie. Her eyes also pecan. Her casual consists of a yellow tshirt with yellow on the color and sleeves, with a large yellow and orange star in the middle. A long-sleeved black shirt is underneath, a short, tan skirt along with some white socks and a pair of yellow tennis shoes. As Cure Soleil, both her hair and eyes turn bright yellow. Her hair is held in a wild, vollumous ponytail, simmilar to the style of a lion's mane. It is secured by a white headband with an orange star ornament sewn to the center. An orange star choker and a pair of star-shaped earrings the same color. She wears a yellow two-pieced outfit which bares her midriff. The top has a white bodice, that is lined with orange and has an orange, star-shaped brooch in the middle with a white ribbon atttached and short, puffy sleeves. The short skirt is yellow with white frills underneath. Her armwarmers are wrist-high, yellow with orange and white accent, and her boots are ankle high and have the same coloration. Her Galaxy Pen is in a pouch on her left hip. Personality Nashi is a cheerful and always happy individual. Being a second year student at Ginga Academy and is Sen's best friend since elementary school. Nashi although gets bad grades, makes up for it with her positive attitude. Nashi is usually seen zooming down the halls with Sen in her arms, running from the daily crowd of her fans/classmates, which follows goes after Sen after she answers a question correctly. Nashi was born with ADHD. Family '''Asaki Nozomi Nashi's mother who rresembles her both physically and personaly. She is actually quite childish and hyper for her age, as she was also born with ADHD. Asaki Ken Nashi's first older brother and third oldest. He constantly picks on and annoys her which always ends in both of them fighting. Asaki Hajime ' Nashi's second older brother and second oldest. He is the one who usually has to break up the fights between Nashi and Ken. '''Asaki Katashi ' Nashi's third older brother and the oldest. When their parents are away, he cooks which usually ends in something catching on fire or Nashi, Ken and Hajime getting sick. 'Asaki Masaki ' Nashi's loving father who works as a police officer. Etymology 'Asaki '(朝木) - Asa (朝), means 'morning' and Ki ''(木) means 'tree'. '''Nashi '(梨) - Translates to 'Pear'. Cure Soleil '''"Glowing sun and courageous wishes! Cure Soleil!" Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nashi. She transforms using the phrase, "Twinkle! Cure Astralization!". In this form, Nashi controls the power of light, her symbol is a sun and her theme color is yellow. Attacks 'Soleil Burst '(ソレイユバースト) - Her signature attack. Her perform it, she needs her Galaxy Pen. Trivia *Her official height is 155 cm (5'0). *Her hair in Cure form, looks similar to that of Cure Gelato. *She is the first yellow Cure to represent Courage. Category:Light using Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Astral Pretty Cure Category:Sun using Cures